Whiteclaw and Leopardfur
I really like this couple, one because they're cute and two it leaves fans open to decide what all went on between them. So, here ya go, my take on Whiteclaw and Leopardfur/star Chapter 1 Morning sunshine shone into the warrior's den, shining on a spotted golden pelt. The she-cat let out a peaceful sigh at the sun's warm rays. She was dreaming. :She was sitting by the river, listening to the sound of the rushing water. Suddenly, she heard a noise that wasn't rushing water, but the sound of pawsteps. She whipped her head around expecting an enemy warrior. A cat stepped out from behind a tree. The sun shone on his muscular, glossy dark gray pelt. As he walked towards her his one white paw flashed out at her, pure white against dark gray. His warm green eyes met her's, and she could hardly breath. Suddenly, the beautiful dream was disturbed. She felt a paw prodding her side, and with each jab, the dream faded more and more, until it was completely gone. She opened her eyes to see a smoky black face peering down at her through sharp, amber eyes. :"Oakheart wants you for a dawn patrol, Leopardfur," he ordered. Leopardfur got up and stretched. "Coming, Blackclaw." she meowed. She scowled frustratedly under her breath as the young warrior padded away. What a beautiful dream! she thought to herself. As she started to walk away from the den, she almost became wrapped up in the memories of his green eyes, when she stumbled into a gray warrior. :He let out a grunt, and turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "Leopardfur, watch where you're going!" "I'am sorry, Stonefur." she shook her golden head to clear it, and looked up to see the dawn patrol gathered at the entrance to the camp. She padded quickly over to join them. "It's about time," Blackclaw murmered. Leopardfur sighed. Even though they had trained together, and were good friends, he was always bossing everybody around. Oakheart, the tawny colored tom leading the patrol and RiverClan's deputy, nodded to her, then started off into the forest. Mistyfoot, a blue-gray she-cat, nudged her gently. "Sorry about Blackclaw, he's in a crabby mood today." she purred, her blue eyes glowing with amusement. :Grateful for Mistyfoot's friendliness, she nodded her thanks and continued to follow Oakheart and Blackclaw. She stopped and pricked her ears, hearing a noise just ahead of them. Greenflower, a recently named warrior, appeared just ahead and made her way down to the patroling cats. Leopardfur felt her fur prickling as it always did when she was around Greenflower, although she was never sure why. The pretty gray she-cat nodded to Oakheart, then looked over her shoulder as if waiting for someone to catch up. :Just on top of a slow rise, a little ways ahead of them, stood a cat. Leopardfur felt herself take a quick intake of breath as she recognized the cat. The sun shone on his pelt, making her remember her dream the night before. The tom padded with graceful paws and rippling muscles over to the group of cats. It was Whiteclaw. His green eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. He stopped for moment to gaze at her, but ahead of him, Greenflower cleared her throat loudly. His gaze broke free from Leopardfur's, and he padded after Greenflower. :Leopardfur watched him go, feeling a slight pang of dissapointment. More Coming Soon